1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated apparatus, and especially relates to a wireless transmission and video integrated apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic apparatuses, such as notebook computers, tablet computers or smart phones, usually have a lot of function modules to meet users' requirements. For examples, the video function and the surfing internet function are the two most frequently used functions that common users use. Therefore, current electronic apparatuses usually have built-in function modules in accordance with the two functions mentioned above.
To take the notebook computer as an example, a video module providing the video function is usually arranged at the upper border of the monitor of the notebook computer, and the video module is then connected to a main board through a cable. Moreover, an internet processing chip providing the surfing internet function is usually arranged on the main board of the notebook computer, and an antenna is arranged at one of the borders of the monitor, and then the antenna is connected to the internet processing chip on the main board through a cable to obtain better internet quality.
As mentioned above, current electronic apparatuses have the video function and the surfing internet function. However, the video module, the internet processing chip and the antenna mentioned above are manufactured respectively and are assembled to the electronic apparatus respectively, and then are connected to each other through cables. Therefore, manufacturing and assembling the electronic apparatus spends a lot of time in the production line.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a new integrated module integrating the video module, the internet processing chip and the antenna mentioned above are provided to save manufacturing and assembling time.
However, manufacturing and selling a new module which is related to the internet processing function usually needs the certification from the relative organization. Therefore, the manufacturer manufacturing and selling the new module mentioned above costs a lot of certification fee. Moreover, if the internet processing chip mentioned above is a Wi-Fi chip or a Bluetooth chip, the manufacturer manufacturing and selling the new module having Wi-Fi function or Bluetooth function even costs more certification fee because the Wi-Fi protocol and the Bluetooth protocol are complex and have higher certification fee.